Secret
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Syaoran started to notice how Kurogane looked really nervous seconds after one of Fai’s hands, mysteriously, had disappeared under the table. Because even if it was a secret, that dind't mean he didn't know. KuroxFai / Post-Tsubasa


**SECRET**

**By Rakime**

**

* * *

  
**

Syaoran opened his eyes suddenly and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, sighing heavily. It had been a dream, only a dream. It wasn't like he dislikes them, they were dreams and not nightmares after all, but even if he felt totally happy while dreaming, when he woke up he couldn't help but feel sad and lonely. Hi missed Sakura, a lot, but he had chosen this way and he accepted his decision.

He sat up carefully, Mokona was sleeping next to him and he didn't want to awake her… o him; and he took a glance at the cave where they were staying, in order to shelter from the endlessly rain. When his eyes found the rest of his companions, a small smile showed up in his face. If his memory served him right, Fai had fallen asleep near to him and Kurogane a few meters far from them, near to the entrance of the cave. But they were laying next to each other, Fai cuddling Kurogane.

Syaoran laughed nervously, feeling a little guilty for watching that scene. But honestly, how much time will they try to keep their relationship in secret? Did they really think that he didn't know?

The teen admits that at the beginning of their journey he hadn´t realized anything at all, he had already too much to think about to be analyzing something that had nothing to do with recollecting the feathers and protecting Sakura. And to be honest, he didn't figure it out by himself; he found it out by accident, when they were at Clow Country.

He was walking through the castle looking for Sakura, when he entered to one of the gardens; and he was about to leave when he thought he saw someone and decided to checked. He walked towards that direction and stopped dead. There they were, hiding behind a tree, hugging and kissing each other.

His first reaction was to run away from there, not wanting to disturb that intimate moment. He was in shocked; he really didn't expect to watch them like that. But once the memories of their journey started to show up in his head, he even felt a little silly for not noticing something that was so obvious.

Syaoran never told them about what he saw that day, he actually forgot it; his declaration of love to Sakura, their departure from Clow Country and his determination to discover a way to grant a new body to his other soul, kept his mind occupied all the time.

It was a month later when he remembered it, in one of those days where his mind was too tired to think in complex things and just focused in the simplest things of his daily life.

He started to notice how both of them jumped and move away from each other every time he entered the room where they were.

How Kurogane pushed Fai away when the mage tried to have any kind of physical contact.

How Fai always managed to end up sitting next to Kurogane when they had lunch, and how the ninja looked really nervous seconds after one of Fai's hands, mysteriously, had disappeared under the table.

How Kurogane now smile instead of getting mad before chasing after Fai to make him pay for any stupidity it occurred to the mage.

How Fai always acted, when they were drinking, like a very drunken person, being very clingy with Kurogane, even if his glass was still full; and how Kurogane put him over his shoulder and excused them from the room, arguing that the mage had had enough alcohol and needed to lie down; and they didn't leave the room until the next day.

How Kurogane insisted on rent three rooms when they stayed in a hotel, and how Fai's bed always remained untouched according to Mokona.

But most of all, how Fai started to show real smiles and how Kurogane stopped frowning all the time. How they both looked happy.

But eventually, Syaoran began to get pissed off of this situation. Not because of the relationship they had, but because of their insistence to kept it in secret. Did they still consider him a kid? Did they think he wouldn't understand it? Wasn't he their friend? Wasn't he trustworthy?

He constantly heard Fai complaining about the lack of attention from Kurogane, and how the ninja told him to cut it out, arguing that the "kid" could see them.

How Fai entered to his room at night, lay down Mokona next to him, and after making sure he was truly slept, snuck up to a room that he was sure wasn't his.

How Kurogane tried to put some distance between him and the mage every time they were all together in a room.

How Fai always tried to slip away with Kurogane when they where downtown, and how the ninja always demand him to calm down, that they weren't alone.

And how they got mad and stop talking to each other for a couple of days, when Fai couldn't resist anymore and he caressed or kissed Kurogane when he or Mokona were around.

Well, more than pissed off, he felt bad and guilty; he didn't want to be the cause of those fights. He wasn't a kid anymore; he was too mature for his own age due to all the things he was forced to live, so, why they tell him anything?

Syaoran raised his head to looked towards the entrance. The sky was starting to get light, announcing the arrival of the morning. He better gets up and starts looking something for breakfast.

The teen stood up, without paying attention to the book which was laying on his lap; as usual, he had fallen asleep when reading. The book made a hollow sound when it hit the floor, causing Syaoran to stop dead, hoping that the noise hadn't woken up the others.

Kurogane began to regain conscience and opened his eyes slowly. When he realized that Fai was cuddling him, he smiled slightly, hugging him tightly and giving him a quick kiss in his head.

The ninja glanced at the place looking for the kid and the white manju; they usually woke up late, he was always the first one to get up in the mornings. He kept moving his eyes until his gaze bumped into Syaoran's. Kurogane got paralyzed just for a thousandth of second, and immediately, he pushed the mage away from him.

–Nyaaa… Kuro-rin! Why did you do that? It hurt – complained Fai, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he had hit it against the wall – You're mean!

–Get away from me, you stupid mage!! – Kurogane said angrily, standing up and leaving the cave as fast as he could.

–Heh, what did I do Kuro-tan? You were the one who hurt me! – Fai went after him right away – Don't walk so fast Kuro-sama! Tell me what I did!"

Syaoran stayed there, without moving, without knowing what to do. Then, he laughed happily, he couldn't help it, it was kind of fun watching the silly discussions they both used to have. Yes, because even if they fought sometimes, they always reconciled.

Fai and Kurogane were his friends and he appreciated them. He knew about their relationship, and they knew that he knew; but if they wanted to pretend and keep it as a secret, then that was fine with him. As long as they were happy, everything was perfect.

Owari

* * *

_I hope you liked it :)_

_I really don't remember what inspired me to write this fanfic, the idea just hit me and I started to write._

_I apologize for any grammatical or orthographic mistake you might have found (if there are, let me know to correct it n_n). I'm a Spanish speaker, so, my English is way too far to be ok. :3_


End file.
